moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Insomnia
United States European Alliance Pacific Front |side2 = PsiCorps Scorpion Cell Epsilon Headquarters |goal1 = Destroy all Epsilon bases Keep the Paradox Engine intact |goal2 = Repel the Allied invasion |commanders1 = Three commanders including the Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselytes |forces1 = Full Allied arsenal |forces2 = Full Epsilon arsenal |casual1 = High |casual2 = Total }} Insomnia is the tenth Allied Act Two campaign mission. Background Allied Commander received a great news: Thanks to the Radar Spires that he captured in Cape Town, the Allies discovered that Yuri's primary stronghold and main base of operations is located in Antarctica. Unfortunately, this knowledge came at a price. The Paradox Engine's backup battery, stationed on Ascension Island, was destroyed by an Epsilon strike force during the Commander's battle for Cape Point. As a result, use of the Time Freeze ability was to be sparse, as the only way the Allies could recharge the engine now was by completely powering down the Engine, rendering it and a bulk of their army defenseless. The Allied Commander has no time to spare, so this move would be all or nothing; all of the Allied forces were en route to Antarctica at that time. Preliminary analysis of the landing zone shows the Commander that the Allies should be able to get their naval forces quite far in, as it would appear that chunks of the Antarctic ice shelf were starting to melt and detach, because of a strange energy field growing stronger over the continent. A strike force shall be making landfall along the Weddell Sea, and from there they would move inward until they reach Epsilon HQ. Scans of the battlefield also revealed the existence of two Psychic Dominators, the superweapon that the Allied Commander encountered back in Cape Town, right at the shores of Antarctica. Their psionic energy was a direct threat to the task force, as well as the Paradox Engine itself, and would need to be dealt with. The Paradox Engine would be passing over the island not long after landfall was made, and is absolutely vital to the success of the operation. Therefore, the Commander determined to use its powers well. Events Preparing the beachhead The advance landing party on-board of several Voyagers which Siegfried himself leads the attack. Paratroopers were drop right behind enemy lines as the Time Freeze was triggered, allowing them to destroy the 1st line of defense. There the Allied Commander began constructing a base with another Allied Base being built in the East. At the same moment, he took advantage of the time freeze as he command his forces to steadily destroy more Epsilon Defenses. Later Tanya was paradropped with several soldiers to join the battle as additional reinforcements pour in. Eventually the time freeze began to fade out and the Epsilon forces began their counter attack, the Commander is warned that the Epsilon forces are now testing how likely the Time Freeze is going to occur and now making grim efforts to sent the Allies back to the sea. Unwilling for that to happen he continue to push further with his allies coordinate in attacking. After a while, another Allied forward base was constructed right after the Commander destroy the Epsilon Naval Docks as well as silencing a strange Outpost that brings forth additional enemy air units. The arrival of Paradox Engine Sometime later the Paradox Engine appear onto the battlefield with a mighty air armada consisting of multiple Thor Gunships and Rocketeers as well as Norio escorting it. The Commander was given command to a group of Thor Gunships and Rocketeers as the Allied Air Armada push deep southwards. Highly alarmed, the Epsilon calls forth their own air armada with an Aerial Fortress Irkalla being deployed as well to destroy the Paradox but nevertheless this was dealt with ease as the Allied forces continue their relentless assault. Then after a while, the Commander was given in charge to command the Paradox Engine itself along with that he notice that he was given full access to all Allied techs as a honor of leading the Allies from beginning. Another is that he can use the Chronoshift installed on the Paradox as well as it's Time Freeze. Not willing to waste such opportunity, the Commander decided to combine the full might of the Allied fury against Yuri's forces. Blitzkrieg Using the Time Freeze, the power of the Weather Control Device and the might of the Allied forces the Allied Commander and his allies push faster. Punching deeper as the desperate Epsilon forces attempts to stall them with everything they got. Soon afterward, with the help of surgical strikes from Barracuda bombers, the Dybbuk Hive that being a thorn against the Allies are becoming less of a threat to almost none. At the same moment, Tanya onboard on a Stryker IFV was chronoshifed right on the 2 Psychic Dominators and destroy them with ease. But before she was killed on the spot, she was quickly chronoshifted before returning back to the "party". Now without the Epsilon's superweapon, the Allies attacks become more aggressively as they destroy the enemy. Separate ways Once all Epsilon resistance reduce to nothing, one of the Allied Task Force had picked up large movements across the southern hemisphere. It seems that Yuri has call all Epsilon forces along with it's brainwashed victims for the final battle. Unwilling to allow that, Norio volunteer along with a small PF force to intercept this threat from jeopardizing the Allies' plan. Furthermore the Antarctic ice sheets are melting enough for naval forces for move deep into the continent. Allowing the Allies to call for more reinforcements. Aftermath Walkthrough Gallery Ares_trailer_screencap1.png|A screenshot from the Ares Save/Load Announcement trailer, which depicts the initial events of the mission. Note Epsilon units and defenses that are being affected by the Paradox Engine's Time Freeze. Trivia * This mission is loosely based on Brain Dead, the seventh mission of the Allied campaign in Yuri's Revenge. * The music used in this mission's gameplay is Virus by Frank Klepacki who composed the Allied and Soviet soundtrack. * In this mission, a Dragonfly located on the west side of the map with unclear intention can be seen by player. * This is the only Allied mission to feature a playable Paradox Engine. * There are 3 broken Shipwrecks in the map. If you repair them all, the entire map will be revealed. * Psychic Dominator in this mission will target Paradox Engine and damage it. * This is the only Allied mission to feature all three playable heroes in each sub-faction which are in the following order of appearance. **Siegfried (European Alliance) **Tanya (United States) **Norio (Pacific Front) Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions